


Happier //Larry Stylinson//

by Wilted_Flower28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Moving On, One Night Stands, Remembring memories, Sad!Louis, drunk call, jealous!louis, that was mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted_Flower28/pseuds/Wilted_Flower28
Summary: It has been a month since Louis saw him. But here he was now, laughing and smiling like he has no problem. He looked happier.Then there was Louis. Feeling completely the opposite.He just wanted to move on, to forget, to change. But he couldn't bring himself to.Why?Oh, because he still loved him.//Story Title and Plot from Ed Sheeran's 'Happier//'





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. New story again. I know, I know. All of the stories I published are unfinished. But who could blame writer's block. Just wanna post it here since my laptop was full of shits now and my dad's gonna kill me. Anyway, thank you for reading this trash. Hope you enjoy!

_"Is there a chance again, Lou?"_

 

 

_"Why are you asking me that?"_

 

 

_"I just want to know if...If you still  loved me?"_

 

 

_"You're bloody stupid for thinking I don't."_


	2. Verse 1

 

**_"Walking down to 29th and park,_ **   
**_I saw you in another's arm._ **   
**_Only a month we've been apart,_ **   
**_But you look Happier."_ **

 

////

 

  
"Louis, you go." Niall said kindly. Louis ignored him and continued to wipe the table as if if he was going to die if he didnt scrub off the dirt.

 

"Nah, mate. I'm alright. It's my off tomorrow, might as well help you close the shop today." Louis chirped, wiping his forehead. Niall grinned, mapping the tiles happily.

 

"Should I say I'm lucky to have you as my only worker?"

 

Louis snorted, "Liam is a worker here."

 

"Nah, he's a twat."

 

Louis works in a diner called "Irish Dash". Niall owned the place, so he gave Louis the half of the job. It paid really well, and Louis had been working here for almost 2 years.

 

For 11 PM, Niall was too happy doing work. Louis was about to take Niall's advice, go home and just sleep. But he couldnt leave the Irish lad here alone. Niall had helped him many times now. Louis would like to return the favor.

 

"It's my off tomorrow too. Liam and Ed are taking over. Wanna go to me Ma's pub?" Niall asked, dabbing the map to the bucket of water before wiping the floor again. Louis gaped, letting out a laugh.

 

"Your mum owns a fucking pub?!"

 

  
Niall cackled. "Of course! We are the only Irish in this town , and Irish people are known for booze and drink." Niall winked. "Me mum wanta continue my granmama's business back from Mullingar."

 

Louis chuckled, clearly interested. "Meet the parents already Horan? Isnt a bit too early?"

 

Niall made kissy faces. "Of course not darling. We already fucked so not that early."

 

Louis cackled, throwing his rag to Niall's face, who sputtered at the wet cloth. "I will tell your girl friend about your bullshits!"

 

"Barbara already knew and fuck you, Tommo. That smells putrid." Niall snapped, throwing the rag to the bin, but he was laughing.

 

"Why dont you sniff your fart yeah?" Louis suggested, removing his apron. Niall grinned.

 

"Done that."

 

"You're disgusting."

 

"Says the one who eat his booger."

 

"That was an accident! Blame Liam!" Louis scoffed, snatching his bag. Niall put away the map inside the bathroom and came back with his own bag. "When I was about to wipe my finger, he took my hand and chucked it inside my mouth. Blech!"

 

Niall cackled, shutting the lights off.

 

When they were done closing the shop, Niall hugged him tightly. "I'll see ye t'morrow, mate. I will bring Babs."

 

Louis beamed, patting Niall's red cheek. "Thanks,Ni. I'll call ya!"

 

They parted ways, Louis walking towards the direction of his favorite park. It was close to his flat, so he usually go there. The cold wind brushed against his sharp cheekbones. He shivered, cursing himself for not bringing his jacket. Now he has to suffer the cold weather. He entered the small gate, giving a mock salute to the almost sleepy guard. The park wasnt that big, but there was a playground for kids. There was a small clean pond where frogs usually appear, Louis loved to play with them. What Louis loved here were the grasses. They were always clean and fresh. They even smelled like lemon.

 

Louis goes here when he couldnt sleep or when he has problems. The park looked gorgeous every night. He sat on the ground, near the pond. The moonlight was illuminating the whole place, making it more special. He folded his knees, lacing his fingers around his muscular legs. He looked up, his lips twitching into a small smile when he saw the full moon above, stars surrounding it. He took his camera out of his bag, opening it, directing the lens to the gorgeous moon, taking a few snaps.

 

"Oh my God I look horrible, Zay--- _Zayn_!" someone squealed from a distance. Louis freezed, his fingers twitching on the buttons of his camera.

 

"H, it's just a selfie!" a man laughed.

 

"I dont care! Delete it!"

 

Louis' jaw clenched, his free hand curling into a fist. He dropped his camera carefully on his bag, his eyes following the directions of the couple he noticed.

 

There he was. Louis thought he'd never see him again. It has been a month.

 

Harry was laying on the grass, his head smudged on the Greek God looking man's leg. He was reaching for the man's phone, a small pout on his lips. Louis blinked weakly and bit his lip. They seemed... happy.

 

"Zayn please? I looked horrible." Harry sighed, biting the man's leg. The man, Zayn, yelped.

 

"H!" he laughed, pinching Harry's lips. "You dont, babe, You actually look cute here. Aww." he cooed as he looked at the screen of his phone again. Harry grumbled.

 

Zayn giggled, pecking Harry's lips. "Alright, alright. I will delete it now. Stop pouting you frog."

 

Harry leaned up again and kissed his boyfriend, giggling against his lips. Louis had to look away, his eyes stinging with tears. He used to kiss those lips.

 

'Fuck. Stop it, Tommo. Fucking stop it. It's over now.'

 

"I'm not a frog, you twat." Harry scowled, pouting more.

 

Zayn chuckled, poking Harry's cheek. "You're my frog."

 

  
He bit his lip, lifting his bag quickly. He hid behind the slide, watching the two again like a creep he was.

 

  
"Should we go home? It's getting late." Harry yawned, standing up, his long, langly legs stumbling. Louis bit his lip to contain a fond smile.

 

Zayn caught him, arm wrapping around Harry's waist. "Of course. We can drink hot cocoa."

 

Louis noticed how gorgeous Zayn was. His jaw was sharp as well his cheekbones. His hair was swept to the side and the other side of his head was shaved.

 

Harry grinned, "Sure. We can fuck after."

 

Louis' heart dropped to his feet. He gripped the supporting metal on the slide, as he closed his eyes shut. Before he could hear anything, he ran outside the park like someone was chasing him. That was quite right. Something is chasing him. His past. The past that was wanted to escape. He wanted to fucking forget about him. But here was he now, asking his new boyfriend to fuck him. Harry was practically infront of him, kissing his new boy. Kissing a boy who wasnt Louis.

 

Louis used to do that. Louis used to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. He used to make him hot cocoa. He used to--

 

"FUCK!" he screamed, tears spilling from his blue eyes. He sharply turned to a corner, where his flat was. He was a sobbing mess, like a child bullied by his playmates. He entered his flat, shutting the door and slid himself against it. He dropped himself on the ground, hard sobs escaping his lips.

 

Harry looked the same, he looked so gorgeous. His curls grew longer. Those curls Louis used to play when he was sleepy. His eyes were emerald green eyes as always, shining so bright. His smiles were wide, that his dimples decided to appear. He looked...happy. So fucking happy. He looked like he moved on. There was a new guy in his life. A new guy who was ready to love him, accept him and take care of him.

 

Then there was Louis. Fucked up. Still in love with his ex boyfriend. He was still crying over him, he was still longing for his touch. He always feel lonely in his flat. It felt like he was alone. He was alone. Harry used to lift him up. To guide him. Harry used to be his light. Louis missed him so bad. Louis missed the way he laughed, the way he pouted, the way he smiled, the way he ruffled his curls, the way he scrunched  his nose, the way he sang, the way he hugged Louis, the way he kissed him, the way he held him, th--

 

"STUPID BLOODY PIGEON LOOKING FROG!" he cursed, throwing his shoes on the wall.

 

-_-_-_-

_//4 years ago//_   
_Louis sipped his tea, eyes narrowing at the commercial playing on his laptop screen. He frowned when he realized he already drank all his tea. He was watching Shane Dawson, okay? Then there was a stupid commercial popped up on the screen and it cant be skipped. It said the video will play after the blody perfume commercial. A bloody perfume commercial. Louis grumbled._

 

_"You look like a disgruntled kitten." someone said, deep voice layered with amusement. Louis looked up, annoyed._

 

_"What?"_

 

_A tall, lanky guy standing in front of Louis. His long curls were rested on his broad shoulders, and his eyes were fucking green. His pink, bow-shaped lips were curved into a smirk. His cheeks were slightly pink, as if he put on a blush on. But Louis guessed it was natural. Wow, he... he was gorgeous. And he was wearing a bright blue button up, shirt half opened, making few tattoos show up. Fuck._

 

_"Here," he placed a steaming cup on Louis' table. "It's Yorkshire Tea."_

 

_Louis gave him a look. "And what am I gonna do with it, stranger?"_

 

_The guy giggled, "Well, you drink it, silly."_

 

_Louis' eyebrows shoot up. Just because this guy is hot as fuck, he could give Louis treats like this._

 

_"What?" he asked, confused. "Wait what?"_

 

_The guys giggled again. "M'names Harry."_

 

_Louis blinked like a chicken._

 

_"Why in the hell are you giving this tea to me?"_

 

_Harry shrugged, his cheeks reddening. "I asked the barista what's your favorite drink. She said Yorkshire."_

 

_"Why would you do that?" Louis was endeared more than creeped out._

 

_"I..just wanna get to know you." Harry said softly. "I've been seeing you here for the past 2 weeks. And this is the only day I have the guts to talk to you."_

 

_Louis blinked again. "Oh."_

 

_"Can I?" Harry pointed to the chair beside Louis._

 

_"Uhm... sure?"_

 

_Harry beamed, and wow, dimples. Fucking dimples._

 

_"Arent you gonna drink your tea? Cold tea isnt that good." Harry said, after a moment. Louis narrowed his eyes._

 

_"It's poisoned."_

 

_Harry's face went blank for a second then he was cackling so hard he had to bend over and slap his knee as if that was the funniest joke he's heard. "Oh my God!" he wheezed out. Louis was unamused. Customers around the coffee shop was looking at them._

 

_"Sorry, sorry." Harry giggled. "That was kinda unexpected."_

 

_"Unexpected?" Louis asked, surprised. "You cant just expect me to drink that! You might have planned something evil for me! Like rape me or something."_

 

_Harry smiled softly. He looked like an angel. "Sorry bout that, love. I promise, not poisoned. And I'm not a bloody rapist. Jesus. I'm a bloody lawyer myself. I dont want to be sued. And go to prison."_

 

_Louis gave him a look, "Still."_

 

_Harry rolled his eyes, opening the lid of the plastic cup. He drank it, not even flinching at the hot temperature._

 

_"H-Hey! That's hot!" Louis exclaimed, waving his hands like chicken wings. Harry laughed, wiping his lips._

 

_"Drinking hot tea is hot?" he asked. Louis blinked. Harry's lips were red and swollen._

 

_"Are you not... Does it hurt?"_

 

_Harry shook his head, "I'm used to drinking hot temperature, you know. I drink warm water every morning."_

 

_Ridiculously cute._

 

_"Of course." Louis looked down on the cup, it was half empty. Harry drank the half of the tea._

 

_"Tea isnt really my forte." Harry burped. "I like green tea."_

 

_Louis let out an amused laugh, "That's still a tea."_

 

_"I know." Harry blushed, fiddling with his thumb. "Uh... I just wanna make you see that the tea wasnt poisoned. I promise." he burped again._

 

_Louis rolled his eyes, almost fondly, wrapping his small, cold hand around the warm cup. He brought it to his lips._

 

_"Thank you for this. I actually needed a new cuppa." Louis said, sighing as the tea soothed his throat. "Mmm, not poisoned."_

 

_Harry snickered, leaning back._

 

_"So how do I pay you?" Louis asked, emptying the cup. He opened his bag, taking out his wallet. Harry cleared his throat._

 

_"1 hour." Harry said. "1 hour of your time. We can just hang out. Or maybe watch more conspiracy theories." he looked at the latop where Shane Dawson was talking about the end of the world theories._

 

_Louis grinned, "Really? Then, deal!"_


	3. Verse 1.2

_**"Saw you walk inside the bar,** _   
_**He said something to make you laugh.** _   
_**I saw the both of your smiles were twice as wide as ours,** _   
_**You look happier. You do."** _

 

_**////** _

 

  
Louis yawned as the closing credits of the movie rolled down on the screen of his laptop. He stretched like a cat, yawning again before sighing out a puff of breath. He rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep because in just two hours Niall will pick him up for their 'night out'.

 

It was already 8 PM so Louis might as well shower and get prepared. He opened his closet, scanning the clothes he had, narrowing his eyes when he saw a black turtle neck jumper. He nodded once to himself, snatching it before ripping his tight jeans from the hanger. He laid it on his bed before going in the shower.

 

Louis was the kind of guy who always go out with friends. He liked parties, he liked drinks, he liked dancing and he loved the beat of the music inside a club. He never stayed at home when he's got an off day. For him it was boring.

 

But _he_ changed him. _He_ made Louis realize, spending time alone can relax you. Can take off your minds from everything. Or it gives you a chance to think. Louis never spent his day off by watching rom coms, by doing groceries or just doing his laundries. He never. He was a lazy person. He never did those before. But like he said, _he_ changed him. _He_ did so much things to Louis. Fuck. Stop it.

 

But here he was, spending his free day alone, watching Love, Simon. Not exactly alone but, that's how he felt right now. Thank God he has Niall.

 

After he showered, he dried his body with his 'HIS' towel that he got like, almost eight years ago. His towel lost it fluff but it was still comfortable for him. The cloth dries his body so well so he has no choice but to keep it. _He_ has the same towel but it was pink. He wondered if _he_ still has _hi_ s 'HER' towel...

 

He faced the mirror with a scowl, he spent the 30 minutes of his life inside the bathroom, so that was why he was scowling like a bitch. He slipped in his boxer briefs, humming the Love, Simon's theme song. He quickly snatches his jeans, wearing the carefully. He still have squeezes into his jeans. But he said he was perfect to him. Louis sighed.

 

_'Fuck you Tommo. I don't want to live in Earth anymore.'_

 

He wore his jumper slowly, shuddering when the soft, silky cloth glided against his sensitive skin. He looked at the mirror.

 

"Jesus, my hair's look like a half fucked lemon." he muttered. He stood on his tippy toes to reach for his hair spray and brush. He shouldn't have attached the stupid shelf too high. He though _he_ could help him reach for his things. Just to be cute. But now _he_ was gone.

 

"Oh fuck me. Just _fuck_ me." he snapped on nobody. He styled his hair into an amazing quiff his sister taught him. He whistled, winking at himself. He looked crazy.

 

He put away his shits, shutting his laptop and placing it back to its place. Which was under his clothes. Whatever.

 

He snatched his keys, wallet and phone, strolling down the stairs with a frown. He just realized he was too lazy to go out. Maybe he should just make an excuse. Niall wont be here---

 

_Ding_.

 

"Oh for fuck's sake." he sighed, pouting as he answer his door. Niall was there, wearing a white shirt, "CRAZY MOFOS" was written on it. He was wearing a jeans short and a red snap back. He looked like a bloody frat boy.

 

Niall whistled, impressed as he scan Louis' outfit. "Hey handsome."

 

"You sounded like a perverted old man." Louis said bluntly, going outside. He switched off his light and locked the door. Niall made a disturbed face.

 

"I'm better than that!" he exclaimed, faux offended. Louis rolled his eyes, scrubbing the heel of his shoe against the pavement.

 

"Where's Babs?" Louis asked Niall who skipped to him, opening his car door. Louis slid in inside the passenger's seat, clipping his seat belt.

 

"She said she'll wait for us there."  Niall said, fondness creeping on his face. He started the engine and drove away.  Louis snickered, teasing him.

 

"Not worried that she'll find someone else?" Someone else new. Someone that was better than you. Someone that a lot hotter than you. Ugh.

 

"Nah, mate. She'll bust his nuts. That was what she did to me when I hit on her when we first met." Niall said, "And I know she wont do that to me. I trust her."

 

Louis' mind trailed off while Niall babbled about how he met Barbara. They've been together for 3 years. They looked really happy every time Louis see them. All giggly, sappy and the way they looked at each other...

 

Louis gulped. Louis missed that feeling. The feeling of being carefree, being happy, being...just in love.

 

  
He hadn't sleep properly ever since he saw  _him_ last night with _another guy_. He didn't sleep at all. He thought about how  _he_ looked last night. Louis was miserable but Harry looked better. Like, breaking up with Louis and finding a new man was a luck.

 

Louis really needed to stop thinking about him. He really, really should. He was going out tonight. To forget and to relax. Time to bring the good old Louis.

 

They arrived at the fancy bar, Louis whistling when he saw the colorful lights blaring from inside.

 

"Fancy isn't it? It's new!" Niall chirped, grinning. "Come on!"

 

Louis followed him inside, his eyes scanning the place. It was like the typical bars, Louis noticed. But he felt happier here. Maybe it was because of the huge karaoke screen or the free drinks on the bar stool. You just have to kiss the hot bartender. Why not?

 

"Louis! Niall!" someone shouted.

 

"Babs my baby!" Niall cheered, fitting himself through the grinding bodies on the dance floor. Barbara wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, giving him a sweet kiss. Niall's cheeks went red, his arms wrapping around his girlfriend's waist.

 

Louis stared at them, ignoring the pang of sadness on his chest. His hand twitch, as if he wanted to snatch someone and ask them if they could treat Louis like that. He just wanted... He just needed.

 

"Lou!" Barbara cooed, hugging Louis tight. Louis blinked back to reality and hugged her back. She smelled like strawberries and Niall's cologne. It felt comforting.

 

"Hey, Barbara." he sang. She chuckled, pecking his cheek.

 

"How are you, lad?" she chirped, sitting down on the booth. Louis sat down beside Niall, who was already sipping his beer.

 

"Just fine, beb." Louis said, smiling softly. "Niall here still pays me well."

 

Babs snorted, holding Niall's hand. "He better. Or I will shave his blonde dick."

 

Niall sputtered, bear spilling from his lips. Louis cackled, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

"I'm glad to help you. Ring me please."

 

Niall rolled his eyes, grinning at the sight of Louis laughing. "What do you wanna drink, mate? It's on me."

 

Louis smirked, "Actually, I was hoping for a free drink."

 

He pointed to the bar stool where the bartended was being kissed on the cheek by a blonde girl. The guy pulled away, smirking as he hand her a drink.

 

Barbara, "Ooh! Go on!  I'd like to see you try it."

 

Niall frowned but nodded. "Are you sure?"

 

Louis nodded, standing up slowly. Barbara grinned, waving him away. "Maybe ask for a number ey?"

Louis laughed slightly, walking away. There weren't many people in the queue. Just 2 or 4 costumers. So Louis stood patiently on the line, crossing his arms. He wasn't nervous, but his hands went clammy and shaky. Maybe because ever since he had him, he never kissed other boys again. He thought their lips were a lot different from his. Maybe it was the way he made Louis feel giggly and nervous when he kissed him, things that other guys cant make Louis feel those kind of feeling.

 

When it was his turn, he faced the guy with a soft, shy smile. The guy smirked, waving his hand politely.

 

"What can I get for you?" right. An American. He has this soft blonde hair, styled into a lazy styled quiff. His eyes were brown, glinting with amusement. His body wasn't that thin, not too big. Just right. Just like Louis liked it. Louis smiled again.

 

"Just 5 shots of Vodka please?" he said. The guy winked, backing off somewhere. Louis waited for a moment, pursing his lips. The guy went back, five shots of Louis' drink on a small tray. Louis smirked, licking his lips.

 

"Here," The guy smirked, giving Louis a small spinning wheel. Louis looked at him confusedly, biting his lip to contain his grin.

 

"Spinning wheel? Really?" Louis chuckled, holding the small toy. He read the choices.

 

_'Kiss on the lips.'_

 

_'Kiss on the neck.'_

 

_'Kiss on the cheek.'_

 

_'Kiss on the forehead.'_

 

Simple.

 

The guy chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, babe. Only fate will choose."

 

"You mean, the wheel of fortune." Louis mumbled. The guy laughed.

 

Louis hummed and spun the wheel slightly. The guy whistled, humming. Louis didnt know what he wanted. Maybe he just wanted on cheek so it will be less awkward. Or on the neck. Louis was a good neck kisser.

 

"So what's your name?" the guy wondered, biting his lip. Louis gulped, finding himself being turned on to it.

 

"Louis." he said, winking.

 

"Louis." the guy drawled, smiling shyly. "My name's Terence."

 

"Well, Terence." Louis smirked. "You're about to be kissed on..." he trailed off. He looked at the wheel again. His eyes widened.

 

The arrow was pointed at 'Kiss on the lips.' Wow. Such a fucking coincidence there, sir.

 

"Lips." Terence grinned. Louis grinned back, aware that it was fake. "This must be my lucky day. You're the only person who got this."

 

Louis snickered, "Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Louis hummed, "Should we get on with it then?"

 

"We should." Terence purred. Louis smirked, placing his elbows on the counter. He bit his lip, expression going serious. Terence leaned in, his lips ghosting against Louis'.

 

Louis gulped, eyes remained open. Terence's lips were pressed against his, not moving. His lips were soft and smooth. And warm. Louis hummed. The other lad hummed back, moving his lips. Louis was about to kiss him back when his eyes caught something. No. Someone.

 

Harry.

 

Fuck. What was he doing here? Was he following him? Why did he have to be everywhere Louis went?!

 

Their table was so close to the booth where Louis was standing. Louis could almost feel him.

 

He was grinning widely that his dimples appeared again. His hair was tied into a messy bun, he looked gorgeous. Louis can almost hear him giggling. His eyes shifted, his stomach dropping when he caught a glimpse of Zayn whispering on Harry's ear. They were both laughing so hard. They looked happy. They look sweet.

 

Louis' stomach dropped. He gulped, biting his lip. But he ended up biting Terence's lip. Terence released a loud moan. Louis breathed sharply, slightly pulling away. They looked at each other. Louis smiled and Terence smiled back. His cheeks were pink, but he remained eye contact with Louis.

 

Louis didnt though. He looked at Harry again.

 

Harry was covering his mouth, obviously still laughing at something Zayn was saying. His eyes were closed and crinkled. Louis remembered he used to--

 

Stop it.

 

"Louis? Are you alright?" 

 

Louis shouldnt feel like this. They were over now. Louis had no rights to be fucking jealous because Harry wasnt his anymore. Harry was happy with someone now, and that someone wasnt Louis. Louis didnt want to ruin his happiness. Seeing Harry happy with someone made him happy...and jealous. And angry. And insecure. And sad. And hunger. And broken.

 

"Are you free tonight?" Louis said quietly, looking at Terence. Terence grinned.

 

"Of course. My shift will finish in an hour." he beamed. Louis found himself smiling fondly.

 

"I will wait for you then. My table is there." he pointed to the table where Niall and Barbara were sitting (snogging). He could try. He could try. For the first time (again) for 4 years. Terence let out a laugh, nodding.

 

"Of course baby. Your place or mine?" Terence purred. Louis leaned in again.

 

"We could go to yours." he whispered. Terence giggled, nodding again.

 

"O--"

 

They both jumped when the sound of glass crashing on the floor, spilling all the drinks Louis ordered. Terence gasped.

 

"Oh my God!" he whispered. "I'm sorry, Louis! I will clean that up. And I could give you another..."

 

Terence' voice trailed off somewhere, because Louis was focused on something.

 

Harry's eyes.

 

They were staring back at him. Louis' breath hitched.

 

He looked surprised that Louis was here. That the bar wasnt allowed to let in a guy named 'Louis Tomlinson'. His lips were parted into 'O' shape, his eyebrows furrowing. He looked like a frog.

 

Louis blinked. Harry didnt.

 

"...I promise. I will make it up---"

 

Louis cut Terence' rambling off by slamming his lips against his. Terence gasped, his hands flying to cup Louis' face. He pulled away.

 

"L-Louis..."  he frowned. Louis laughed, even the sound of his own laugh sounded odd on his ears.

 

"It's okay, babe." he said, too loudly. Terence didnt seem to notice. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry looking at him. Maybe. That was his brain said. "I dont want to get drunk anyway. I want to remember what will happen tonight."

 

Not really. Louis was just searching for one night stand. A fucking distraction. He felt guilty. Terence giggled, nodding.

 

"Okay. U-Uhm, sorry again. It's just... You're so gorgeous."

 

Louis was used to the compliment, but it has been so long since a guy told him gorgeous. He blushed anyway.

 

"Yeah? You're not bad yourself." Louis whistled. Terence laughed again, flustered.

 

"I will see you later?"

 

"Definitely." he hummed, smirking. Terence winked at him.

 

"Go now. Your friends might have sex on that table. Better stop them."

 

Louis cackled, throwing his head back. He could still feel Harry's gaze on him.

 

"Sure sure." Louis pecked his lips. "Laters, baby."

 

  
When he got back to the table, Barbara was gone and Niall was sipping from his cup.

 

"Where's Babs?" Louis asked, sitting down on his former seat. Niall burped.

 

"Bathroom. Said she has to change nappies."

 

Louis snorted, snatching the beer from Niall, sipping lightly.

 

"You mean napkins."

 

"It's the same." Niall batted his hand. "Where is your drink?"

 

Louis shrugged, "Gone."

 

"Gone?" Niall asked.

 

"Terence spilled them on the floor. He said he will give me another but I declined."

 

"What? Terence? Spilled? Declined?!"

 

Louis sighed, "The bartender that gives free drinks. His name is Terence. I will go home with him later."

 

Niall stared at him as if he had grown another nose. His blue eyes were wide, staring at him as if something might change on Louis' face.

 

"You what?!" He exclaimed. Louis gave him an unimpressed look.

 

"Ni--"

 

"Shit! You better start dating with this man! He must be special since you chose him to be your groom!" Niall babbled, grinning excitedly.

 

"What?!" Louis laughed, smacking his hands against the table.

 

"What time will you leave?" Niall asked, emptying his cup.

 

"In an hour."

 

"Good luck on this mate. I mean, I'm happy for you you know?" Niall sighed. "It's been a month, Lou. I'm glad you're trying."

 

Louis licked his lips, "I wanna say 'Me, too.' but it doesnt feel right."

 

"Of course it doesnt." Niall agreed. "Four years is a long time, Lou. You cant just forget everything you experienced in four years."

 

Louis closed his eyes, the loud beats of the music inside the club. "Do you really think I should try?"

 

"Of course, Lou. You should." Niall said kindly. "You cant stay as a prison inside the memories you wanted to escape."

 

Louis laughed, Niall following him after a moment.

 

"Such a wise Irish."

 

"I learned from the best,"

 

"Aww, Ni. You're welcome."

 

"I meant my mum, idiot. And you're not Irish."

 

Louis sighed, the thought of Harry being inside of the bar he was in, still stuck in his head. He didnt tell Niall about it. He didnt have to. Harry wasnt important anymore. Louis will prove it.

 

////

 

_"So..." Louis trailed off, shivering. He has his arms around his damp body, protecting himself from the cold._

 

_"So we just spent our first date dancing in the rain." Harry shivered back, his curls damped and dripping._

 

_Louis laughed, scooting closer to Harry as he walked slowly. "Actually, we spent our first date in a fancy picnic. We were having fun until you sang. There, it rained hard."_

 

_Harry pouted, "You're mean. I just wanted to impress you with my voice."_

 

_Louis kissed his cold cheek, shivering harder. "Of course, rainy."_

 

_"Did you enjoy it?"_

 

_"Of course I did. I always enjoy my day when I'm with you."_


	4. Chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. Another chap is here! I'm a bit broken hearted today. So I got a reason to write. Thank you for reading as always.
> 
> ~Z

 

**_"Cause baby you look happier, you do._ **  
**_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too,_ **  
**_But I could try to smile to hide the truth,_ **  
**_that I know I was happier with you."_ **

 

_**////** _

 

Louis woke up with a start, feeling a hot breath fanning over his nape. He shivered, his face scrunching at the uncomfortable feeling.

 

"Hmphf..." he hummed, shifting away. The person behind him released a giggle. The arm around his waist tightened a bit, making Louis huff uncomfortably.

 

"Hey, Louis." he chirped, voice thick with sleep.

 

Louis opened one eye, his head turning back. Soft brown eyes staring back at him. Right. Terence.

 

"Hi, Terence."

 

He couldn't remember how he went here. But he remember the way Terence had kissed his neck, whispering thet they should go. He had bid Niall and Barbara goodbye. He also remembered how Harry looked at him with unreadable expression as he watched Louis kissed Terence infront of him for the second bloody time.

 

Louis thought it was impossible for Harry to be there. I mean, wasnt a coincidence? Was Harry following him? Did he want to show Louis that he was fucking happy with a bloody Greek God? There were so many bars around this stupid, small town. But Harry chose to go at the bar where Louis planned to go. Louis didnt like it a bit. He didnt want to see that curly bastard again or he will go nuts.

 

  
"Sleep well, honey?" Terence murmurred, thumbing Louis' bare hip. Louis nodded, smiling softly.

 

"Yeah. Yeah I did. Your bed is quite comfy, good sir."

 

Terence let out a laugh, "Thanks, I guess. Y-Yeah... I hope you had a great night with me?"

 

He said, but in came out as a question. Louis grinned softly.

 

"Of course." Louis whispered. "You're big."

 

Terence' cheeks and ears went red, his lip sneering into a shy smile. "Yeah?"

 

Louis hummed, kissing his lips softly. "Yeah. Filled me up so good. Do you remember how fast I came?"

 

Terence giggled against Louis' lips and pulled him closer by the waist. "I do. So good..."

 

Louis hummed, kissing him deeply. "M'still sore. Mmmm, feels good though."

 

 Terence moaned softly, cupping Louis' bum. He licked Louis soft, chapped lips but for entrance, but they both jumped when Marimba ring tone blared in the room. Terenced released a soft, embarassing squeak that Louis thought was adorable.

 

"Is that yours?" Terence asked, kissing Louis' throat. "I know that's not mine coz I changed my ringtone."

 

Louis grinned, nodding. "I think that's mine yeah."

 

He turned around carefully, shuddering in cold when Terence' arm left his waist. He stood up slowly, aware that he was only on his boxers. He reached for his jeans, tapping it to feel his vibrating phone. He chucked it out from his back pocket, cursing when he saw Liam's name flashed on the scream. He pressed the accept button, wincing.

 

"Hel--"

 

"YOU CURSED LITTLE DWARF. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOUR SHIFT STARTED 1 HOUR AGO!" Liam cried frantically. Louis groaned, wincing at the loud sound.

 

 "I'M BLOODY ALONE IN HERE COZ THAT IRISH BASTARD TOOK A FUCKING DAY OFF. YOU BASTARD HELP ME HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD--"

 

  
"Shut the fuck up, Payne. I'm going, I'm going now. No need to bloody shout." Louis sighed, getting up. He heard Terence giggle softly. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

 

"Give me 30, twat." Louis grumbled to the phone. He heard Liam grumbled back, ending the phone call.

 

Louis rolled his eyes again, bending down to get his jeans. Liam wasnt always like that. He was calm and collected. But whenever he panick, he turned into a bloody beast no one would ever want to encounter with.

 

He placed his almost-low bat phone on Terence night stand and wore his jeans. He buttoned it quickly, zipping it up. He felt a pair of lips pressing on his nape. He giggled softly, batting the face away.

 

Terence hummed, wrapping his arms around Louis. "You going now?"

 

Louis nodded. "My mate is currently having a hard time managing the diner I worked at."

 

Terence smiled sadly, "Okay... Will I see you again?"

 

Louis' face softened, nodding silently. "Of course, doll. Why not?"

 

Terence blushed softly, "C-Can I have your number then?"

 

Louis nodded again, "Of course baby. Here, lemme type it."

 

Terence beamed, crawling to the bed. He cheered when he saw his phone, waving it to Louis.

 

"Here! Found it."

 

Louis quickly typed his number, naming himself as the "Tommo the Tease", which made Terence laugh. They kissed again, slower and sweetly this time, Terence having a hard time letting Louis go.

 

Louis skipped outside, feeling lighter. He put his hands on his pockets, smiling when the cold breeze blew towards his face. He still have 20 minutes to get to the diner, so he walked slower, not even feeling guilty for Liam. He thought about last night. He saw Harry again. Not that he mind, but every time he sees _him_ , every thing came back to Louis. From the very first time they had met, up to the time Harry had blurted "We have to break up for now, Lou."

 

Louis shook his head slightly, biting his lip.

 

He saw him last night, looking so happy and contented. His dimples appeared again, his obnoxious laugh was again heard when that Zayn guy whispered silly things on his small, cute ears. But why did his face turned blank and emotionless when he saw Louis? Did he have a problem on Louis? Was Louis the lone who broke up with him? Was Louis the one who fucking stepped on his heart, shattered it and burned it into ashes?

 

Louis didnt realized his feet dragged him towards the diner. He pursed his lips, stepping inside. He bit back a laugh when he saw Liam on the counter, almost looking lifeless. He looked tired. His face was flushed and sweaty, obviously knackered. He looked around, sighing in relief when he saw customers eating happily on their tables.

 

He licked his lips, walking towards the counter. He slammed his hands on the table, making Liam squawk in shock. Louis thought Liam was gonna smack him for doing that. And for being late. But instead,

 

"You smell like sex." Liam blurted bluntly. Louis snorted, opening the small door. He entered the counter, snatching his apron.

 

"I do?"

 

"Did you even shower?" Liam wondered, not unkindly. Louis snorted again.

 

"Did I?"

 

"You looked freshly shagged, mate."

 

Louis grinned softly, tying his apron. "Yeah, well. I had a great night, to be honest."

 

Liam's thick eyebrows rose up, his brown eyes widening. "You did? Yeah?"

 

Louis hummed. "Yeah. I went out with Ni and Babs last night."

 

Liam scoffed, "Didnt even invite me? How kind of you."

 

"You have duty last night, Buzz." Louis said.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Liam grumbled.

 

"You seem grumpy today." Louis wondered teasingly.

 

"Oh? How did you notice?" Liam asked sarcastically. "You seem happy today."

 

Louis barked out a soft laugh, "I had a great shag last night, tosser."

 

"I kinda know since you reek of sex." Liam sassed. Louis really shouldnt teach Liam how to sass. Louis was tasting his own medicine.

 

"How was it?" Liam wondered, arranging the tissues properly. Louis smiled.

 

"Was good. Terence treated me right. Gentle and careful that guy."

 

"Terence huh? Handsome?"

 

Louis nodded, "Yeah. His eyes were brown. A bit darker than yours and I love his blonde hair."

 

"You never liked blondies."

 

"I do now. Terence is nice."

 

"Taylor is blonde. Her name starts with T."

 

Louis stilled, his cheeks flushing. "Fuck off."

 

"Did he give you drinks?" Liam wondered, curious.

 

"He did actually." Louis chuckled, "He's a bartender to the bar. He gives free drinks, in exchange for a simple kiss."

 

Liam whistled, "Did you? Kiss him, I mean?"

 

Louis hummed, "There was this spinning wheel. I spun it. Fortunately, the arrow pointed on the Kiss on the Lips."

 

Liam giggled, "Really? Did you do it on purpose?"

 

"Fuck off, tosser."

 

"Was he a great kisser?"

 

"What's up with the questions, Li?" Louis crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. He gave Liam an amused smile. Liam shrugged, closing the lid of the straw case.

 

"Why not? I mean, it has been four years since you had sex with someone who isnt Harry."

 

Louis stilled, his eyes dropping on the floor. He found that hewas kinda interested on the funny patterns of the tiles.

 

"Oh..." Liam cleared his throat.

 

"Yeah, he was a good kisser." Louis offered, breaking the awkward silence. The sound of the chattering in the diner, people laughing and talking surrounded the whole place. Liam wiped the counter with a rag. "Soft lips, minty breath. Nice tongue."

 

Liam rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Of course."

 

The bell rung from the door, signaling that there was a new costumer. Louis patted Liam's back, smiling at him.

 

"Welcome to Irish Dash! What can I get you?" Liam chirped.

 

"Uhm." someone hummed. Louis stiffened, his eyes following the direction of the voice. _Fuck_.

 

_Zayn_.

 

Louis snapped his head towards the direction, his teeth clenching.

 

He looked at Liam, surprised when he saw him blushing.

 

"Can I have a breakfast meal please?" Zayn mumbled kindly, smiling at Liam.

 

"I-I..." Liam stammered. Louis rolled his eyes. That fucker. Also Liam was charmed now. Who wouldn't?

 

Liam cleared his throat. "Of course. What meal sir?"

 

"Uhm, breakfast." Zayn said, smiling confusedly. He was obviously amused on Liam.

 

"I-I mean, do you have a preference, sir?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded, scanning the menu on the counter.

 

"Two English breakfast please. And two Yorkshire teas." Zayn decided. Louis watched him from the kitchen door, pursing lips, knowing that the food Zayn was ordering was for Harry.

 

"Take out, sir?" Liam asked.

 

Zayn nodded, "Yes please."

 

Liam told him to wait in the other line on the left. Zayn stood there, pressing a phone on his ear.

 

Liam approached Louis, giving him the list of Zayn's order."That guys is fucking _gorgeous_. Is he even real?"

 

"Bad idea." Louis muttered, snatching the list. Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Come again?"

 

"He's not single." Louis muttered.

 

Liam let out a laugh, "How do you know?"

 

"He's Harry's boyfriend." Louis quipped. Liam went silent. He was still standing by the door, breathing calmly.

 

"O-Oh... Fuck." Liam cursed. Louis hummed.

 

"Go to the front, babe. I can see new customers."

 

Liam hesitated at first, but complied anyway. Louis bit his lip, cooking the food he needed to cook.

 

He went back to the counter almost 10 minutes later, clutching two large paper bags, He went to the direction where Zayn was waiting, going to call for him but stopped when he heard his conversation on the phone.

 

"I know, baby.... I miss you too. Dont worry, I will make excuse to Harry so I could see you."

 

At first, Louis felt nothing. He was frozen and his body seemed trapped. Then after a moment, he felt his blood boil.

 

"...Yes, Gigi. I love you too, my sweet baby. I'll see you yeah? Bye." Zayn ended the call, turning to face the counter. When he looked up, he almost jumped when he saw Louis standing there, red face and fuming.

 

"Here's your order, _sir_." Louis said, kinda harshly. Zayn was surprised at his tone.

 

"Uhm... Thank you?"

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Louis snapped. Zayn raised his eyebrow, almost challengely. His hazel eyes darkening.

 

"What a nice attitude for a worker like you." Zayn hummed, clutching the paper bags.

 

"You cheating on your boyfriend?" Louis said. "What a nice attitude for a guy like _you_."

 

"That's not of your business, rat face." Zayn said sharply, breath reeking of smoke. He chucked out for a money, slamming it on the counter. He rolled his eyes rudely before walking quickly to the exit. Honestly, Louis knew he didnt have the best attitude but how could Harry handle this kind of bastard?

 

Louis was standing there, face flushed and open mouthed. He was steaming inside and he clenched his hands into fists.

 

"Woah, Lou. You're about to explode." Liam said, voice wavering.

 

Louis faced Liam, his lip quivering. Liam frowned. "Hey, why---?"

 

Louis bursted into tears, clutching Liam's shirt tightly. Liam jumped, immediately wrapping his arms around Louis' small, quivering frame.

 

Louis wasnt a type of person who always cry. He was a strong person, always standing on his own. He fought for himself and for others.  But this kind of Louis? Liamm didnt like it a bit.

 

"Babe, babe. Hey, why are you crying?" Liam asked in hushed tone.

 

"H-Harry-ry..." Louis sobbed. "H-He---I-I-I-h-have t-to tell him---"

 

Liam hushed him, kissing his air. "Shh, shh. Calm down first, mate." Louis was literally shaking.

 

Louis took a deep breath, his tears continued to flow. "Z-Zayn... T-That guy who ordered english bullshit. H-He's cheating onH-Harry." Louis wailed quietly, his face scrunching. Liam frowned.

 

"I-I overheard h-him talking someone on the p-phone. L-Li, I-I cant---"

 

"Louis, " Liam tutted, looking around, making sure no one was listening to them. "It's not right to listen to someone's conversation."

 

"I DONT FUCKING CARE." Louis whispered-yelled. "Harry doesnt deserve this. H-He doesnt" he sobbed, covering his face. "H-Harry... Fuck fuck fuck."

 

"Lou, please, calm down."

 

"I-I have to tell h-him. S-Shit..." Louis gasped, running a hand through his greasy, sticky hair.

 

"Louis, no." Liam said. Louis glared.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"No, listen to me first." Liam said calmly, cupping Louis' face. "You do remember that you guys havent talked for over a month now. He said he needed space so you gave it to him. You had a deal that you will not bother him about it. Whatever happening between them, is their business. Not yours. You might get into a trouble, babe."

 

Louis shook his head violently, "No, no, no! I-I cant handle this. Knowing Harry is in a fucking relationship where his partner cheats on him. Harry likes him. I saw it. He deserve better." He deserved me.

 

"Louis, no--"

 

"Li," Louis cried weakly, wiping his tears for 1oth time now. "H-Harry is a great person. H-He didnt deserve this... No."

 

"Do you think he will believe you?" Liam asked. "Louis, he will fucking think you're doing this to ruin his relationship."

 

Louis scoffed, "What the fuck? Harry knows I'm better than that.

 

"Admit it. You're doing that coz you want to show Harry that, that Zayn guy is apparently a cheater, and that you're still the better one. The better boyfriend for Harry. Louis  I know that. But you have to set him free." Liam whispered. "Harry found his new love, yes. He chose his path. It was his decision to choose a fucktard like that. Harry is happy now.""

 

"He wont be after he found out the filthy secret Zayn is keeping!" Louis hissed.

 

"Louis. Try to understand." Liam sighed. "Harry is happy now with Zayn. If he got hurt about it, it's his problem. Not yours."

 

"B-But--"

 

"I know you still love him yeah? I know you havent moved on. But you have to let go." Liam whispered, blinking at Louis. "Wait for him to ask for your help. Maybe he will."

 

"B-But what i-if he doesnt?" Louis sniffed.

 

"Then dont think about it. Okay? Be happy for him. He will come to you again when he realized you're still the one, Lou. But for now, be happy for him. Be happy for yourself."

 

Louis sniffed, leaning against Liam's chest. "When I was having sex with Terence last night, I imagine it was Harry." he squeezed his eyes shut. "Li, I-I dont know if I could ever give Terence a chance. For a relationship you know? Incase he asked me about it."

 

"I know why, mate."

 

"He isnt Harry, Li." Louis sobbed, "He isnt Harry..."

 

"I know, babe. I know."

 

"And he called me rat face! That fucking bastard."

 

 

////

  _H-Hazza..." Louis whimpered, moving his hips faster. Harry felt so tight around him, warm and snug. Harry whined, throwing his head back._

_"L-Lou, Lou, Lou." he chanted, strings of soft, sweet moans escaping his plump lips. "S-Shit shit shit...M'gonna cum"_

_Louis kissed his lips, gripping his waist tightly, "Cum for me baby."_

_Harry did, releasing a cry of pleasure. He spurted his cum to his and Louis' chest._

_Louis moaned out loud when he felt Harry clenched around him tightly. He buried his face on his boyfriend's neck, his hips stuttering as he chase for his orgasm._

_"H-Harry, fuck, fuck." then he released a soft cry, spilling his load in the condom. He bit Harry's neck, enough to leave a bruise._

  _Harry whined, cupping Louis' face. "I love you so fucking much."_

  _Louis felt like fainting, for over a year they have been together, this is the first time he heard Harry say those words. He sobbed, kissing his boyfriend' lips._

_"I love you so fucking much too."_

 


	5. Verse 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chap :> hope you like it. Please leave comments and feedbacks.

**_"Sat on the corner of the room_ **  
**_Everything's reminding me of you_ **  
**_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_ **  
**_Aren't you?"_ **

 

**_/////_ **

 

Louis went home with a sigh. So many bullshits happened today. Liam had to go home because his mum said Liam's sister was i labor. He had to work alone. His customers were impatient and all of them are going to hell. Louis already cursed them. Fine, he was evil, but he had so many enemies. And he was alone earlier. Not that he was blaming Liam.

 

And the worst one is Zayn. Louis just found out he was cheating on Harry. Harry fucking Styles.

 

The boy who helped to change the old Louis. The boy who delivered roses to their neighbor's cat funeral. The boy who sing Taylor Swift  in shower. The boy who bake cakes on a normal day. The boy who drank his strawberry shampoo because he wanted to know if it tasted like strawberries. The boy who threw his fedora hat on the pool to see if it could float. The boy who danced Elvis Presley just to make Louis laugh. The boy who accepted Louis even if he was a bloody mess. Harry didnt deserve this.

 

Louis entered his room, plopping on the floor. He brought the huge bottle of beer he found in his fridge. He popped it open, chugging it like a thirsty man. He choked, coughing as the burn of the alcohol stung his throat. He took a deep breath, ending up sobbing like a baby. He drank more, ignoring the way his tears mixed with the beer. He gripped the bottle, sobbing into the rim of it.

 

"You have to let him go Louis."

 

"He's happy now, Lou."

 

Liam's words echoed through his head, he couldnt get it off. He really, really wanted to listen to him, because Liam was always right, but he couldnt handle the image of Harry crying because a guy replaced him because he wasnt enough. Because Harry was not beautiful enough. Not sexy enough. Fuck him. Harry is perfect.

 

Louis whined, sobbing harder. He gripped the bottle harshly, chugging it down once again. He coughed, tilting his neck up. He looked up to the ceiling, smiling as he scan the glow in the dark stars he pasted years ago. He drank the beer again, blinking back the tears.

 

Harry requested them when they got this flat. He said he couldnt sleep without them because he felt lonely in the darkness. So Louis bought tons of them. They also have them in the photography room and in the living room. Louis was happy when he saw Harry's big smile when he saw the stars.

 

Louis grumbled when he realized he had emptied the beer bottle that fast. He burped, giggling when he smelled his stinky breath. He looked at the left side of the bed, blinking when he saw Harry's figure sitting there.

 

"Lou, do you want children?" Harry wondered, his voice echoing. He tilted his head, his curls falling from his shoulders. He faced Louis with an excited smile.

 

Louis blinked, nodding lazily. Harry beamed, cheering. He felt dizzy, and he felt high. His cheeks burning up, he was pretty sure they were red too. He tried to convince himself that this image of Harry wasnt true. That it was just an illusion. But he couldnt hold back the tears, remembering the conversation they had about having babies. They were so happy.

 

Then he heard Harry giggle.

 

"You look cute there."

 

Louis giggled back, throwing the bottle on the wall. Once the glass collided on the wall, the Harry like figure disappeared. Like a fog of imagination. Wait what? That des make any sense? He watched as the glass break, like he watched as Harry will break in front of Zayn when he found out that his boyfriend was cheating.

 

He gulped, gritting his teeth. "Fucking Zayn." he cried to no one. "Fuck you for cheating on Harry! Fuck you for breaking his heart! Fuck you because he chose you instead of me! Fuck you for being perfect! Fuck you because you made Harry happier that I did! Fuck you!"

 

Louis screamed the last part, tears streaming down to his face. He sobbed loudly, crawling towards the cabinet he purchased for Harry's hipster clothes. He snatched the over sized blue jumper, clutching the cloth tightly. He lifted it up to his nose, inhaling the scent of safety. Of love. Of Harry. Of home. He sobbed against the tear stained jumper, burying his face on the sweet scented clothing.

 

"Harry...!" he cried, smacking the cloth against the tiles. He kneeled on the floor, collapsing on the ground. He kicked his feet, ending up making his shoes fly across the room.

 

Harry should come back to him because Louis would never hurt him. Harry should kiss him again because Louis wanted to taste his minty lips. His taste was still on the tip of Louis' tongue. Louis tried to forget it, yet he tried to remember it too. Harry should hold Louis again, because he felt cold and lost without being caged in Harry's arms.

 

But he knew Harry wouldnt. Because he already left Louis. When a person left, they wouldnt be able to comeback again unless you volunteered to see them yourself. Louis didnt want to volunteer to see Harry. Because he wasnt sure if Harry would be happy to see him. Liam said Harry wanted to be free so Louis has to let him go. But Louis couldnt. His mind and heart were set for Harry. His mind always run at the thought of Harry. His heart beat fast because of Harry.

 

Louis choked a sob on Harry's jumper, burying his face deeper, trying to inhale more scent of Harry. He cried harder, realizing Harry's scent started to fade.

 

"H-Harry...!"

 

He jumped when a familiar strumming of guitar blared through his room. He choked as he chuck his phone out from his pocket, seeing his phone alarm. Still The One was playing through the speaker. He sobbed harder, singing along the lines drunkenly.

 

"They said "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong."

 

His tears continued to flow as if they were bottomless.

 

"You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life."

 

He closed his eyes, smiling when he saw Harry through his memory, strumming his guitar as they sang this song. Their song. Their supposed to be wedding song. The song Harry had recommended to Louis after the night they had made love. He could hear Harry humming the song.

 

"Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'."

 

He opened his eyes, almost whimpering when he suddenly remembered he has to go back to reality. That he could go back to the bitter truth that Harry had walked through that door, sobbing, clutching his bags as he waved good bye.

 

Louis has to hear his voice once again. Louis has to hear it again.

 

He looked at his phone, not noticing that his fingers already hovered over Harry's contact number. He memorized it than his mum's phone number. He shut off his alarm, still in daze to realize that he was dialing Harry's number.

 

He giggled when the ringing stop, sign that Harry answered his phone.

 

"Hello?" a groggy voice said. Louis' heart stopped, his breath hitching.

 

"Who--" Harry's voice was cut off by his own yawn. "Who is this?"

 

Didnt Harry see Louis' name on his screen? Did Harry delete Louis' phone number?

 

"Harry." Louis cheered, giggling loudly as he realized he was still crying. "Harry I can smell youuuuuu~"

 

Louis pouted when Harry fell into silence. But Louis could hear his breathing.

 

"Harreh?" Louis cried.

 

"Louis." Harry said. "What... It's already midnight."

 

"I know!" Louis said.

 

"Why are you calling? Is... Is something wrong?"

 

Louis laughed loudly, smacking his thigh. "Everything is great. Every thing was fucking great!" he sang. "But it all went wrong! Because you took my happiness away. You t-took my heart away when you left. Y-You...!" Louis sobbed. "You didnt d-do anything w-when you see m-my heart s-shattered into m-million pieces a-and you even b-burned it into ashes! You have to comeback and fix it. To fix me!"

 

Harry took a sharp breath. "Lou. Y-You're drunk."

 

"That's right!" Louis slurred. "I got drunk with the thought of you being fucking happy while here I am hello. Still crying over you. Still crying because I'm still bloody in love with you! Fuck you! Harry, fuck you! Fuck you because I still want you here with me! Fuck you because I fucking need you here! But y-you left me alone in nothing."

 

"Louis..." Harry whispered.

 

"Harry why did you leave me?" Louis mumbled. "Am I not enough? Am I replaceable? Am I not beautiful? Am I not making you happy?"

 

"Lou..."

 

"Is it because..." Louis sobbed. "Is it because I always cry. Is it because I rant too much? Or is it my sass? Did I not give you your freedom? Was I too clingy?"

 

"Louis, you know that's not true?"

 

"Then why did you hurt me? Why did you leave me? Why am I feeling like this? I dont like this."

 

"Lou..." Harry whispered. "We will talk when you're sober alright?"

 

"Z-Zayn." Louis whispered back, feeling himself slipping into a slumber. "H-He's cheating on you."

 

"W-What?" Harry gasped, his voice offended. "Stop it. Stop making stories that arent true." Harry growled.

 

"Gigi." Louis giggled, ignoring the way Harry growled at him. "T-That's her name. Z-Zayn called her Gigi and sweet baby. D-Does he call you that too? Hazza was my nickie for you! I guess you forgot about it then!"

 

"Sleep. Good night."

 

Louis pouted when Harry ended the call. Louis shrugged, standing up. He mumbled an Oops when he fell on the bed. He whined, trying to get comfortable. When he fell asleep, he was still smelling the blue jumper Harry had left for him.

 

/////

 

_"Louis."_

 

_Louis looked up from the book he was reading. "Hiya, Hazza. Didnt notice you there." he grinned. He closed his book, not before marking it with a bookmark. He patted his lap._

 

_"Come here. Sit please."_

 

_Harry hesitated, but he complied slowly._

 

_"How was work, babe?" Louis whispered, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry looked up, smiling shyly._

 

_"It's okay. The clients were alright, I guess." Harry mumbled. Louis went to kiss his lips but Harry leaned away subtly. He hoped that Louis wont notice but he did._

 

_"Uhm..."_

 

_"Why are you talking to Eleanor?" Harry demanded, looking down._

 

_Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Harry. "What are you talking about?"_

 

_Harry looked up at him, "I opened your facebook account. She was inviting you to something and you agreed! What the fuck was that?"_

 

_Louis' face softened, "Oh! About that--"_

 

_"Now you're gonna tell me because I found out?! Oh, I bet you were planning in talking to her behind my back. Without me knowing!" Harry said loudly, standing up. Louis looked up._

 

_"Are you quite finished?"_

 

_"No! Are you? You were planning on going out with her! What's this? Louis are you cheating on me?"_

 

_With those words, Louis snapped. "Do you really think about me that way, Styles? Do you think I will fucking cheat on you? Am I that kind of person? Huh?"_

 

_Harry sighed._

 

_Louis grumbled, "Great. You dont trust me."_

 

_Harry's eyes widened. "Lou, no. I do. I trust you. I do trust you, babe."_

 

  
_"You do now?" Louis snapped. "Accusing me cheating isnt a sign of trust Harry. We've been together for 3 years! What's this? You still dont trust me?"_

 

_"She's your ex girlfriend Louis." Harry said. "Talking to your ex without my permission is considered as cheating!"_

 

_"Oh wow, wise one. Do tell me!" Louis sneered._

 

_"Stop sassing me, Tomlinson. Not fucking funny," Harry gritted out. Louis laughed bitterly._

 

_"Do you fucking think I find this funny!?"_

 

_"I dont know! Do you?! What if I talked to Luke about seeing him hmm? And I didnt even tell you about it? What will be your reaction?"_

 

_"Careful." Louis growled possessively. Harry bit his lip._

 

_"You accused me cheating! That means you though I was gonna ruin our relationship and Eleanor's relationship!"_

 

_Harry looked at him._

 

_"We were talking about her wedding, Harry." Louis said. "Her wedding. She's going to be married  to her fiance."_

 

_Harry looked down in shame._

 

_Louis sighed, walking closer to Harry. He cupped Harry's crestfallen face to tilt his head up but Harry closed his eyes. "Hey, Sweet creature look at me. Show me your pretty eyes babydoll."_

 

_Harry opened them, tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Louis shook his head baby._

 

_"Love, love, hey. Dont cry." Louis shushed him, pecking his eyes._

 

_"I-I'm sorry, Lou." Harry sighed. "I didnt mean to say that, babe. I just had a bad day yeah? And this situation didnt help at all."_

 

_"It's okay."_

 

_"No, Louis." Harry sobbed. "I accused you cheating. I trust you okay? I do. I trust you more than I trust myself. But I cant help but have doubts, Lou."_

 

_Louis shook his head again, "It's alright baby. Okay? It is normal. Calm down." he hugged Harry closer, pressing soft kisses on his neck. Harry shivered, burying his face on Louis' neck. He inhaled his scent._

 

_"You know I would never cheat on you right?" Louis mumbled. Harry nodded._

 

_"Really? Do you believe me, baby? Louis whispered. Harry looked up, kissing Louis' lips._

 

_"I do. I'm sorry. I didnt even let you explain."_

 

_"Dont be sorry doll. It's okay. I got mad too."_

 

_"You have rights to be." Harry said quietly._

 

_"So are you, princess." Louis said. "Let's not talk about this alright?"_

 

_"Yes, please." Harry whispered._

 

_"You werent planning on seeing Luke, are you?"_

 

_"Never. That guy can fuck himself."_

 

_"Good boy."_

 

_They laughed like nothing happened._


	6. Pre Chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys. Sorry about my late update. I was supposed to update story every one or two days. But anyway, thank you and enjoy reading.

_**"Aint nobody hurt you like I hurt you,** _   
_**But aint nobody love you like I do.** _   
_**I know that there's others that deserve you,** _   
_**But my darling I'm stil in love with you."** _

 

_**/////** _

 

_Ding._

 

_......_

 

_Ding._

 

  
Louis groaned loudly, burying his face deeper on the pillow. What time was it? Too fucking early for delivery boys to show the fuck up.

 

Ding.

 

"Ugh fuck off!" Louis cried, crying again when his head pounded painfully. fuck, what did he do last night? Did he drink again?

 

Well, that explained his bad breath.

 

He looked around weakly, seeing broken glass in the corner of his room. Did he seriously threw that? Louis squinted his eyes. It was only one bottle. He searched for another rounds of bottles but none. Did he seriously had a bloody hang over because of one bottle of beer.

 

Well, it has been a long time since he drank.

 

He slowly got up, wincing in dizziness and pain. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep and blurriness. He was fully aware that he was infact half naked, only dressed in his tights boxers but who give a flying fuck? The little shit on his door fucking interrupted his slumber. Louis was mad. He was seething.

 

He ran hand through his messy hair, thinking about washing it properly later. Because the last shower he had wass almost two days ago when Niall picked him up for the club night. His hair was drier than the hay his dad used to feed their pet goat. That was a lie. Louis wasnt sure if goats eat hay. And Louis' dad didnt own a bloody goat.

 

He patted the banister thoughtfully, using it to slide himself down to the first floor. He really should stop that habit.

 

He walked towards the door witha scowl, sighing.

 

He wrapped his hand around the door knob, twisting it open. He looked up, expecting a guy with a red cap, asking Louis if he wanted to buy secod hand laptops or washing machine. But no.

 

Bright emerald green eyes appeared infront of him, with long, brunette curls flying sideways with the blowing cold wind.

 

Louis' breath hitched, his hand tightening around the door knob, as if he was trying to break it. His heart was beating loud and hard, as if it was trying to get out o fhis chest, and tug Harry closer so Louis could kiss him.

 

Louis' eyes widened, his blue eyes staring at Harry, creating a large hole on his face. He pursed his lips, standing straight.

 

Harry was staring at him, like he was drinking Louis' image. Then it hit Louis.

 

He was naked.

 

Louis' cheeks suddenly burned flames, face turning beautiful shade of pink. He looked down, gulping down some remarks.

 

"H-Hey." Louis whispered raspily. He winced.

 

He had so many things to ask. But he will save them for later.

 

"Uhm." Harry started, looking down awkwardly. He was pursing his lips, making his dimples appear on his cheeks. It made Louis' heart stutter. "Hi, Lou."

 

Lou. Fuck.

 

"Harry." Louis said. "What..."

 

Harry looked up, his pink lips parting slightly. Louis shook his head.

 

"You know what? Come in." Louis sighed. He opened the door wider, making Harry's eyes widen.

 

"U-Uhm..." Harry said quietly. Louis bit his lip.

 

"You dont want to come in? Come on, Styles. This trash can used to be your home." Louis joked. But Harry winced, avoiding Louis' eyes.

 

"Right." Louis continued, nodding as if Harry said something interesting. "Come in."

 

 Louis didnt wait for an answer, just left the door open. He walked inside the house again, sighing as he looked around. It should be embarassing that Louis hadnt cleaned his flat since Harry left but who cares? It has been just a month.

 

He looked back again to Harry, squeaking a yelp when he collided against a hard, tone chest. He looked up to Harry, who was towering over him. Louis gulped, his nose flaring with Harry's smell. Fuck. He looked away, pulling away.

 

"You can sit. I will just put a shirt on." Louis said quietly. Harry nodded, not sitting down.

 

Louis sighed, shaking his head slightly. He left him quickly, slamming his room door open, snatching the first shirt he picked up on the floor, not caring if was clean or dirty. He did not need to impress anyone.

 

He quickly wore it, sliding down on the banister again,  almost falling down.

 

He went back to the living room, looking at Harry unimpressed. Harry looked up awkwardly.

 

"You're wearing my jumper." Harry said silently. Louis blinked, looking down. Right, he was infact his ex boyfriend's jumper. Great.

 

"Excuse you, young Harold. It's mine now. Since you left it to me." Louis said, walking closer. Harry stared at him, the same look he gave Louis these past few years when he was about to kiss Louis. Louis' stomach flipped at the thought of kissing Harry's lips once again. But his heart dropping on his feet when he realized it wont happen again.

 

"And you should stop sliding on the banister." Harry said quietly.

 

"Right." Louis said.

 

"Right." Harry cleared his throat.

 

"So, I told you to sit down but you're still standing there like a stiff manequin." Louis said softly. He sat on the sofa, folding his legs under his bum. Harry hesitated, sitting on the other side of the sofa, as if he was trying to scoot farther from Louis.

 

Louis noticed it though. "I know I smell bad but you dont have to shove it to my face you know?"

 

Harry didnt say anything, just looked at his lap.

 

"I'm sorry about the flat. I havent cleaned yet since...uh yeah. Was busy and tired. And lazy." Louis added. He looked at Harry waiting for Harry to reply but he said nothing.

 

Right. Time for questions.

 

"First," Loui stated, crossing his arms as he sat properly. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

 

Harry flinched, looking at Louis. "You know what."

 

Louis snorted humorlessly. "I do. Great." he said sarcastically.

 

"You called me last night. In the middle of my sleep." Harry said.

 

Louis froze, he can feel his heart beating harder than earlier, it made him want to throw up.

 

Oh my fucking gosh. He did? Fuck, what did he say? Holy fucking shit. What kind of bullshit Louis said last night that made Harry go here?

 

"I take it that  you dont remember?" Harry said, shaking his head mockingly. Louis rolled his eyes, looking at him with sharp eyes.

 

"I dont. Whatever I said, it wasnt true." Louis snapped, rolling his eyes again. Harry hummed.

 

"So when you said Zayn was cheating, it wasnt true?"

 

Louis' breath hitched, looking at Harry with wide eyes. He always do this when Harry found out his secrets and surprises. Harry looked back at him with the same look.

 

"You werent suppose to know about that." Louis mumbled, looking ahead. Harry bit his lip.

 

"Why not? And how did you even know his name?

 

"Liam said not to bother you and I have connections."

 

Harry hummed.

 

"That I should let you find out about it yourself." Louis continued.

 

"Yeah, well that's quite reasonable." Harry agreed quietly. Louis sighed shakily.

 

"But I want you to know."

 

"Why?"

 

"Are you that bloody stupid Harry?" Louis asked. "You want to stay in a relationship where your partner cheated on you as if you were never enough."

 

Harry hummed, "What happening to me is none of your business."

 

That. Ouch. Louis laughed.

 

"Ouch, that hurt but whatever."

 

"What does hurt?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Nothing. Nothing hurt." Louis replied quickly.

 

"How did you know that my boyfriend was cheating?" Harry said, ignoring Louis comment.

 

Louis felt his heart cracked a bit. He bit his lip and ignored it.

 

"He stopped by the diner I worked at." Louis said. "I overheard him sweet talking to the phone. I thought he was  talking to you. But he said the name Gigi, instead of Harry."

 

Harry stiffened, "He did?"

 

"Yeah, babe." Louis whispered. "Do you know any Gigi by any chance?"

 

"His secretary..." Harry said blankly. Louis made a face.

 

"Typical." Louis chortled. But Harry didnt laugh or smile.

 

"I know you thought I was lying." Louis said. "But I wasnt."

 

"How did you know that?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged.

 

"That was Liam told me. I mean... It's true isnt?" Louis said. "You'd think I was trying to make a story then tell you about it so I could ruin your relationship. So you could come back to me. You know I'm better than that."

 

Harry released a soft sigh, "I did think of that."

 

"Thanks, lad. Cheers." Louis sneered. "I dont fucking ruin relationships Harry."

 

"I dont know what you're capable of!" Harry said. Louis let out a laugh.

 

"What am I Harry? A fucking monster?"

 

"I didnt say that." Harry defended.

 

"I dont know what you're capable of." Louis mocked Harry. Harry growled.

 

"Stop that. Not fucking funny."

 

"You think I find this fucking funny, you frog face?!" Louis said loudly. "I know I fucking hurt you, but you hurt me too. You dont have to fucking judge me because you've been wih me for four years!" Louis said, standing up.

 

Harry was about to say something but Louis cut him off.

 

"You practically called me a fucking home wrecker." Louis continued.

 

"Stop putting words in the mouth that I didnt even say!" Harry said loudly, looking up to Louis so he could glare at him. He stood up from the sofa. "I am wasting my time here. You were lying anyway."

 

No. Fuck no. Louis wanst about to let him leave this house and go outside the door while he remained in the house, absolutely clueless and fucking falling apart. Louis fucking pushed him harshly, enough for him to fall back on the sofa. Harry cursed.

 

"What the fuck?!" Harry shouted.

 

"Listen to me, asshole." Louis spat. "You're the one who went here. Without any fucking reason. You asked me questions, I answered you properly then you're gonna call me a fucking liar?!"

 

"Do you expect me to believe you after what you did?!" Harry shot back.

 

"I didnt expect you to Harry!" Louis said. "I was drunk. You know I blurt out things when I'm drunk."

 

"Bullshit, Louis. Congratulations Tomlinson, you created a damn good story!" Harry sneered.

 

"Fuck you!" Louis cried, not stopping tears to stream down to his face. Harry's face went slack.

 

"Why are you like this?" Louis sobbed, covering his face.

 

"Lou..."

 

"No!" Louis bellowed. "You went here because you want answers! You went here to ask me, I told you the fucking truth but you called me a fucking liar! How fair is that!"

 

Harry stilled, looking down to his lap.

 

"I was trying to protect you. To acknowledge you that the guy you are in a relationship is fucking hurting you. He was fucking with you. He was fucking fooling you, Harry."

 

Louis sobbed harder, "I told you Harry. I would never do damn things like that. And I saw you! You were so happy with him! I just wanna fucking punch you in the face and asked you "Were you that happy with me, Harry?" I was so fucking hurt Harry. But I let it go. Seeing you happy makes me happy, but seeing you happy with someone isnt helping my situation."

 

Harry looked down.

 

"I just wanna ask you Harry, "Did I even make you happy like you wanted me to?" Because the way you smiled at him, the way you laugh around him. He's making you happy, Harry.I'm so fucking jealous." Louis cried louder, covering his face again.

 

"I thought you wanted space so I planned not telling you. Because you obviously dont want to see my fucked up face." Louis accused. "I know you wouldnt even want to deal with the bullshit I wanna tell you but Harry..."

 

Louis looked up to him, face red with anger and desperation. His tears continued to flow endlessly. "You dont deserve this. Imagining you falling apart because your partner isnt loyal to you makes me wanna kill."

 

Harry's breath hitched.

 

"I know we had a deal that I will give you space. That whatever happening between you and your boyfriend isnt my business. But I dont want to see you hurt Harry. I've hurt you enough. We've hurt each other enough."

 

Harry shook his head, "Louis--"

 

"I know that there are others that deserved you but I'm still inlove with you." Louis sniffed. "So I dont want anyone hurting you. You deserve better than that. Zayn doesnt deserve you."

 

"Louis I'm happy now." Harry sighed. "Stop this."

 

"Yeah but you wont be happy if you fucking catch your boyfriend snogging his girlfriend." Louis snapped. "It's your problem Harry. It's your problem that you fucking chose an asshole. So I have to let you go."

 

"But I cant." Louis said. "I cant just let you go and watch you walk away from me, again. While I fucking fall apart. While my heart continued to beat for you and mind my run to the though of you. I tried to sleep someone else but you're still the one, Harry. It's not fair."

 

Harry walked closer but Louis leaned away. "I know I should be happy for you. I  know I have to set you free."

 

Harry let out a pained whimper, "Louis... Not yet."

 

Louis looked at him, "Talk to me when you're ready..." he whispered brokenly. "When you need someone to listen to you..."

 

Harry gulped, "L-Lo--"

 

"Harry... Go." Louis pointed to the door. Harry looked at it, and shook his head. There were tears brimming on his eyes.

 

  
"I am asking you to fucking leave now but you dont want to?!" Louis snapped. "I asked you to stay but you still fucking left me?! Are you really that a big fucking idiot?!"

 

Harry looked down, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry Lou."

 

"Apologies are not gonna fix this." Louis whispered. "A month Haz. I suffered things for a month. Alone. You left me alone, questions ran through my head because youjust suddenly said you needed space. Then I just found out... your mum had a problem with family. Because apparently she accused my mum about having an affair with your dad. Harry it has nothing to do with us."

 

"It has!" Harry cried, covering his face. "They will separate us! They will tear us apart!"

 

"Since when did I fucking care! God, Harry we're fucking twenty-five year olds. We can make decisions to ourselves. We had been together for four years, we know exactly what to do. But no1" Louis said. "You left me, you got scared and ran like a bloody coward! Leaving me in the air full of empty promises."

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders, surprising the lad. He didnt fight Harry, instead he sank in to his arms, wanting to tear up because of the familiar warmth and smell. He gripped Harry's coat, sobbing into his chest. Harry buried his face on Louis' hair.

 

"I thought we were the dream team, H?" Louis whispered. "Y-You said we will make it together. Haz, we were supposed to get married and run away together. Whatever happens to our family, of course it has something to do with us but they would never tear us apart."

 

Harry continued to sob, Louis can feel how hard it was. "I-I was s-so s-scared Lou! D-Dont wanna lose you!"

 

"You did!" Louis whimpered. "You left me. I was scared because I thought I did something wrong I-I---"

 

"It's all me." Harry whispered shakily and cupped Louis' face. Louis let out a gasp when he saw Harry's face again. So close, so possible to touch but distant at the same time. Harry's eyes were puffy and red. His nose pink and his cheeks were as red as his eyes. His lips were swollen, obvious that he had been biting it. But he still looked so fucking gorgeous. "You did not do anything wrong. It's all me. I-I left because I know it will hurt me if you said we need to break up. I-I dont want that so I did it myself." Harry cried harder, Louis watched blankly as the tears fell down slowly. "I didnt know it will hurt more. Fuck Lou it hurts."

 

"Do you think it didnt hurt me?" Louis asked, sobbing softly. "I just said I couldnt live without you. Why would I do without you? Nothing. I will not fucking survive because all these years you're the only one who helped me. Who accepted me. You kept me grounded. You said you would never leave me even if I pushed you away."

 

Harry looked so broken just like Louis but he wiped his face. "I will make it right."

 

A ring of the doorbell interrupted them. Louis breathes heavily, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jumper. He didnt spare a glance to Harry, just walked to the door quickly. He opened it, his eyes widening.

 

"T-Terence..."

 

"Hey, angel." Terence beamed, leaning in to kiss Louis' cheek. Just in time for Harry to show up behind Louis.

 

Louis swore he saw Harry's face fell.

 

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" Louis asked kindly. Terence didnt notice Harry yet.

 

"Oh, you didnt text or call me yesterday. I missed you already. And I realized you gave me your address yesterday before you left." Terence said shyly. Harry scoffed. Terence heard him, looking up.

 

"Oops, I didnt know you have a company...." Terence said quietly, looking between the two boys.

 

"Me too." Louis muttered. "It's alright. He's going to go anyway."

 

Harry made a noise.

 

"Arent you Harry?" Louis asked innocently.

 

Harry pursed his lips, his face clearer and cleaner than earlier. "I am..."

 

"So, Lou. I am actually wondering if we could go out for lunch?" Terence asked, as if Harry wasnt there. So what? "Maybe on the diner where you work at?"

 

"I'm going to go Lou." Harry interrupted, voice thick with some kind of emotion that Louis cant put a finger with. He froze when Harry kissed his cheek lightly, his cheeks heating up because what the fuck? Harry looked smug when he looked at Terence' crestfallen face. Harry shook his head, walking away, entering his car. Terence and Louis watched as he drove away.

 

"So uhm..." Terence said. "Lunch?"

 

Louis blinked, frowning as he think. "S-Sure. Come in first. I'll just take a quick shower." he took a quick glance outside before letting Terence in.

 

/////

 

  
_It was almost 10 in the evening when Louis went home. He was so fucking tired. Niall said he needed some help to organize his diner. Louis couldnt say no since Niall was Niall and he promised to pay him. He removed his shoes and put them on the shoe rack, knowing Harry wouldnt like it if he just left it outside the door. He was a clean freak._

 

_He entered the house, frowning when he did not smell any food or hear something from the TV or someone singing loudly. Instead, he faced with silence. The house was bright as usual but there was something off with it._

 

_He gulped, "Harry?"_

 

_There was shuffling from somewhere, Louis made his way towards the living room. His face fall when he saw Harry standing there, shit tons of bags around him. He was wearing his sweater,his hair pulled into a bun. Harry looked up, his eyes puffy and red. Louis' heartbeat increased painfully._

 

_"Harry?" Louis said again. Harry winced, rubbing his eye._

 

_"Babe, what is this?" Louis whispered. "Why are there bags? What are they? Are you gonna throw some things? We can just donate them to charities---"_

 

_"I'm leaving, Louis." Harry said, voice above a whisper. Louis blinked._

 

_"Leaving." Louis echoed. "Where?"_

 

_Harry gulped, his eyes avoiding Louis' gaze. "Somewhere."_

 

_Louis stilled. "I dont understand."_

 

_"Louis I need space." Harry said._

 

_"Space?" Louis gasped, tiredness leaving his body. "Fuck. Enlighten me."_

 

_Harry shook his head, "Lou--"_

 

_"No!" Louis said loudly. "Tell me."_

 

_"I need space..."_

 

_"Fuck that. You need space. You need me to fucking avoid you ike a plague? I will do it. You dont have to bring your bags."_

 

_"I think... We need to break up for now Lou." Harry whispered, clutching his bag._

 

_Louis didnt hear anything after that. His ears were ringing and clouded. He was staring at Harry as if he turned into an alien. Harry stayed still, looking down. Louis couldnt feel anything so pinched himself. He winced._

 

_"Are you fucking hearing yourself?!" Louis shouted. Harry didnt flinch. "Are you bloody mad?! I-I--"_

 

_"I need it, Lou." Harry stood up, lifting his bags. He has strong arms._

 

_"Where are you going?"_

 

_"Away." Harry said quietly._

 

_"W-What about me?" Louis whispered." You gonna leave me here...?"_

 

_Harry didnt answer, he opened the door. It was raining but they didnt care._

 

_Louis ran towards the door, sobbing hard. Crying as if he never cried before. "Harry...! Please dont leave me baby! Di-Did I do something? H-Hazz please dont do this. I will fix this. I will fix this!" Louis cried loudly on Harry's sweater. "Just dont leave me alone here. Please!"_

 

_He sobbed harder, clutching Harry's sweater, begging him to stay. Harry turned around, cupping Louis' face. He kissed his forehead and whispered._

 

_"I love you."_

 

_Then he was gone. Louis blinked and he was gone. No, no, no._

 

_He ran outside, not caring if the rain wet him. "HARRY!" he shouted over the loud patter of rain. "HARRY!" he cried louder. "HAZZA!" he wailed. "YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! HARRY!"_

 

_Louis went in the middle of the road, kneeling on the ground. His blurry eyes searched for Harry but he failed. He was gone._

 

_Louis never felt so alone._

 

_He ran back inside, not caring that he was dripping wet. He ran to their (his) room, opening Harry's closet. Empty. He opened the bathroom. Harry's bath soap and shampoo, gone. He went to the photography room._

 

_The pictures remained there, except for thir wedding booth pictures._

 

_Gone._

 

_////_


	7. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update yay. This chapter is short and I am disappointed to it. But thank you for reading this story.

**_"Coz baby you look happier, you do._ **   
**_I know one day you'll fall for someone new._ **   
**_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do,_ **   
**_you know that I'll be waiting here for you."_ **

 

**_////_ **

 

"So," Terence started, sipping his iced tea. "Who was that curly cutie earlier?"

 

Louis stiffened and pursed his lips. He gulped his water down, sighing as the cold water soothed his throat. His head was still hurt, but not pounding painfully like earlier. The hot shower helped him, even if Louis' skin was red and burned.

 

"Nobody." Louis quipped, munching his fries. Nothing, but Harry's sobs and words echoed in his head. Terence hummed.

 

"It doesnt seem nobody to me." he said quietly, voice teasing. Loui glanced up at him, eyebrows furrowing.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Well, Curly was about to tear me apart with his big hands earlier. Glad you said he needed to go." Terence let out a small laugh.

 

"I dont know what you're talking about." Louis sighed, his stomach churning.

 

"Hmm, sure. He looked so possessive when I asked you to lunch. And he even gave you a kiss Lou. He gave me smug look when he made you blush like a teenager." Terence squealed, as if he was telling Louis about his favorite romance novel. Louis blushed faintly, shaking his head.

 

"Dont be a daft." he mumbled. Terence hummed, patting Louis' hand.

 

"So, who is he?"

 

Louis sighed for the 98th time this day. "Nobody."

 

"How long since you broke up?" Terence blurted out, wincing when he realized he said it out loud. Louis stiffened, playing with his napkin. He jutted his lip out, eyes closing.

 

"About two months now. Almost." Louis breathed out. Terence nodded slowly.

 

"Not that long." he whispered. "Why was he there?"

 

Louis looked up sadly. "I dont want to talk about it babe."

 

Terence gave him a small reassuring smile, "Of course. Are you planning on going back with him?"

 

Louis was in middle of sipping his tea when Terence asked him that ridiculous question so he choked. He coughed loudly, spluttering the tea down to his chin. Terence let out a small squawk, patting Louis' back.

 

'I will make it right.'

 

"Shit, sorry Lou!" he smiled. "I didnt mean to ask that."

 

Louis looked up to the counter where Niall and Liam were laughing hard while looking at them. Louis scowled at them, smiling to Terence. The lad gave him a tissue, Louis used it to wipe his mouth.

 

"Y-Yeah, no." Louis said quietly, wincing when his throat sting. "I know Harry didnt want that..."

 

Terence bit his lip, "Harry? Is that his name then? Cute. Anyway, how are you sure? I mean, I saw the way he looked at you Lou. And the way he looked at me."

 

"Those are your imaginations only." Louis joked, his heart about to burst.

 

"I guess not." Terence denied. "I am sure. I know what I saw."

 

"You sound like a witness in a crime." Louis joked again, poking Terence' stubby chin.

 

Terence's lips quirked upward. "I witnessed the way he looked at you. He was jealous because someone was touching you. Someone that isnt him."

 

Those sounded familiar..

 

"Famili famili famili familiar." Someone chirped. Louis rolled his eyes, eyes turning to Liam who was doing his crazy dance moves. His apron wasnt tied properly and his shirt full of grease.

 

"Sorry to ruin your date but Louis' shift will start in 5." Liam said, smiling at Terence. Terence gave him a mock salute.

 

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few minutes, mate. I'll see you." Louis said, smacking Liam's bum. Liam released a manly squealed, tugging Louis' hair harshly before running back to Niall.

 

"Uhm, so. I better go now." Terence smiled brightly. "Thank you for your time Lou."

 

"Anytime, T." Louis smirked fondly. "I'll see you soon yeah?"

 

Terence winked, "Talk to Harry for me? Say that I'm completely harmlesss."

 

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. "Whatever."

 

"Introduce me to Liam properly next time. " Terence playfully hissed, tugging Louis in a hug. Louis laughed, hugging him tightly.

 

"Didnt know Liam is your type." Louis teased, kissing Terence' cheek. Terence smirked.

 

"He looks like a Daddy," he drawled. Louis laughed louder, smacking Terence's arm.

 

"Alright, alright, I'll see you soon?" Louis winked. Terence went to the door, winking back.

 

"You will! Bye, Lou! Kiss Harry for me!"

 

Louis rolled his eyes, skipping toward the counter while mumbling "that would ever happen."

 

 Niall was sipping his coffee, eyes trained to the newspaper infront of him.

 

"Hey, Ni." Louis greeted, walking inside the counter.

 

"How's lunch?" Niall asked, not looking up from the news paper.

 

"Good. Liam spiked it though." Louis said. Liam squawked from the kitchen

 

"I did not!"

 

Niall laughed, shaking his head. "Back to work assholes." then smiling at the elderly couple infront of him.. "Good Afternoon, welcome to Irish Dash."

 

Louis went to the kitche as he tied his apron. "Terence likes you."

 

Liam looked up from the hotdog he was slicing. "Oh. I like him too. Good lad."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Idiot. I mean,  like you. As in, like you."

 

Liam eyed him confusedly before blushing deeply. "Fuck off!"

 

"What?!" Louis cackled, face palming. "You think I'm lying? He said it himself! Said I should introduce you properly next time."

 

Liam shooked his head, "What about you?"

 

"What about me?" Louis echoed, preparing plates.

 

"I though you have special thingy with Terence?" Liam frowned. Louis shrugged.

 

"We did. But that was just one time thing, Li. And I told you, I'm not ready to enter a relationship again. Besides, he looked like he is more interested on you than me." Louis teased, placing the plain rice on the plate.

 

Liam blinked, "You think I should try him out?"

 

"Uhuh, do him."

 

Liam huffed, pushing him playfully.

 

"He also called you Daddy."

 

"LOUIS!" LIam cried, blushing furiously. Louis cackled, bending over to slap his knee. Something he got from Harry...

 

"Lads!" Niall called. "Two fried rice and 4 orders of sausages."

 

"Coming right up!" Louis called back.

 

////

 

Louis dismissed himself from work earlier that he intended to. He told Niall he needed to sleep because he hadnt got any sleep for two days straight. Liam said they could handle the diner just fine.

 

He told about the two boys th incident from earlier morning. Liam just frowned, and shook his head dibelievingly.

 

("Lou, he cant just say that to you."

 

"But what if he wanted to get back together with you?" Niall had asked, completely ignoring Liam's presence.

 

Louis snorted softly, "Terence asked me that too."

 

At the mention of Terence name, Liam blushed, his cheeks turning red, redder than the tomato Niall was chewing earlier. Ew.

 

"Would you give it a chance?" Niall asked eagerly. The way he said 'chance' sounded 'chonce'.

 

Liam shook his head disapprovingly. Louis rolled his eyes,

 

"Give chance to what exactly?"

 

"If he asked to get back together with you obviously." Niall mimicked Louis' accent.

 

Louis flipped him off, not knowing the exact answer.)

 

So Louis found himself sitting on the swing of the playground. He went to his favorite park again, needing to see the sunset before he go home. He stared at the orange sky, watching the sun set slowly. He exhaled a breath, not realizing he was holding it. He was holding it eversince he saw Harry here few nights ago. Harry with someone new. The someone new who was hurting Harry. The someone new that taking advantage of Harry. Louis sighed and just focused to the sky.

 

It has been a long time since he watched sunset, he blamed himself for being busy. But he couldnt help it, he needed something to help his mind get off things. Niall and Liam helped a lot. He missed this. He used to take pictures of every sunset he saw with Harry.

 

Louis deflated. Did Harry keep those photos? Did he delete them? Those pictures have sentimental value. Every picture has a memory, and a moment. Louis hoped Harry didnt dispose them from his camera...

 

He swung himself slightly, holding the metal handle of the swing. He knew he was a bit old for swings, but he loved them so much so no one can stop him. He bit his lip as he watched the sun went them painfully slowly. It was so beautiful. The sky was orange with a hint of purple. The clouds were thin and scattered all over the colorful sky. It made Louis dizzy.

 

He didnt notice the man approaching him with a fond smile.

 

"Remember our first kiss?" someone asked from behind. Louis jumped looking back, seeing Harry there, his hair pulled into a bun and his eyes slightly puffy and red. He had been crying. The sun illuminated Harry's skin, making it glisten gorgeously.

 

Louis gulped, looking away. He faced forward, looking up to the sky.  How could he forget that precious moment? "I do,"

 

He heard Harry hum deeply. "We were watching the sunset when you suddenly pushed the my swing. When I came back, you gave me a spider man kiss."

 

Louis' breath hitched, a lump on his throat caused him a hard time breathing. He closed his eyes, remembering it clearly. Harry's lips were so soft and electric against Louis' thin, almost cold lips.

 

"How could I forget that moment?" Louis chuckled lowly, sniffing.

 

"We had so many moments together Lou." Harry mumbled quietly. "But that moment is my favorite. That moment proved me that you felt the same... That you liked me back."

 

Louis bit his lip harshly "Yeah."

 

They were quite for a moment, Louis looking at the sun with a bothered expression. Why was Hary here anyway?

 

"Why are you here, Haz?" the nickname rolled out off his tongue like a habit. He ignored it.

 

"Why? Am I not allowed here anymore?" Harry asked, voice teasing. Louis' lips quirked.

 

"I didnt say anything like that, good sir."

 

Another silence. Louis looked at his wrist watch, seeing it was already 5:46 PM. Louis pursed his lips, nodding to himself. He will go home by 6. He sighed and looked up, his breath leaving his entire body when he saw Harry kneeling in front of him.

 

"H-Harry...." Louis whispered.

 

Harry cupped his face, and Louis found himself leaning in to his touch. Harry bit his lip, thumbing Louis' cheekbone.

 

"I broke up with him." Harry whispered, his voice small and shaky. "I went to his office just after we talked. He had no idea that I was going... They were kissing. Zayn never kissed me like that. Loving and careful. Always pecks or a quick snog. We never kissed while having sex."

 

"Oh." Louis mumbled, his heart chattering at Harry's words. He had sex with someone that wasnt you. "Is that why you were crying then?"

 

"No." Harry said. "I was crying because I didnt believe you. I called you liar, Lou. I-I cant---" he was cut off by his own sob. He hold Louis' face between his big hands, Louis was so used to it, but his heart was still beating faster. He looked up, eyes trained to Harry.

 

"I am so, sorry about this morning, Lou." Harry whispered shamefully. "I didnt mean anything. Whatever that is.  I was just surprised that you called me last night. And you're drunk. I never seen you drunk before because you said you stopped. I-I thought you had moved on because I saw you with a guy few nights ago. B-But when you called last night and---" his breath hitched, "Y-You said you are still inlove with me. Fuck, Lou." He pulled away and started sobbing in front of Louis. The sounds of his sobs rang through Louis' ears but Louis stayed frozen.

 

"I-I couldnt sleep a-after that. I was so shocked because I didnt expect you t-to say that, Lou. I was trying to forget you but this happened. Last night happened. I tried to move on, tried to find someone else that wont remind me of you. B-But I cant. I-I dont want to. I realized everything after our conversation earlier morning. Fuck, Lou I'm so so sorry. I said I will make it right. I will. "

 

Louis gulped, his eyes brimming with tears. He covered his mouth with his hand, sobbing into it softly.

 

"L-Lou is there a chance? Do you still love me?" Harry asked desperately. "because I cant live another day without you Lou, please. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry wailed quietly, clutching Louis' legs. He burried his face on Louis' jeans, sobbing harder. "Please baby come back to me. We will try again. W-We can start again. L-Lou, p-please baby--"

 

Louis cupped his face, pressing his lips against Harry's firmly and possessively. Harry let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. Louis hummed, kissing him deeply and laid him on the grass. He lied on the top of Harry, kissing his lips again. Fuck, Harry's lips. Sweet as ever, soft as ever, warm as eve. Louis loved the way Harry's lips fit against his. Harry sobbed against his lips, pulling away and buried his face on Louis' neck.

 

"L-Lou... Come back to please. I-I dont want Zayn." Harry sobbed. "P-Please, Lou... Give us a chance. Give me a chance baby I promise that I will be faithful. I will try again. Let me love you again please."

 

Louis was full on crying now, he hugged Harry tightly, clutching for his dear life. Harry is his life.

 

"H-Hazz, calm down." Louis whispered. "It's alright baby. We will try again okay love?"

 

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yes please. Lou I would love that please."

 

Louis kissed his forehead, lingering his lips there. "No more Zayn."

 

"No more Zayn." Harry agreed breathlessly.

 

"We will continue our journey. We will create more memories okay?"

 

Harry chuckled wetly, nodding silently, "Yeah fuck."

 

"We will try again."

 

"We will." Harry whispered.

 

"We will stay strong,"

 

"We will." Harry agreed, clutching Louis' hand.

 

Louis looked up, the sun had finally set and Harry was here. He was kissing Louis' hair and clutching his hand like a life line.

 

"Lou?" Harry breathed.

 

"Yes, love?" Louis whispered, tearing up.

 

"I love you. Still." Harry giggled sleepily.

 

Louis laughed fondly, "And I love you too."

 

"No more leaving. No more crying. No more regrets." Harry whispered. Louis agreed with a hum.

 

"No more taking my favorite clothes away," Louis whispered back. Harry smiled guiltily.

 

"Never again."

 

////

 

 


End file.
